Keeping you a secret
by kknightly
Summary: natsumes room is so messy he cant see the floor he refuses to clean it himself then who will do it? he defiantly wont let his fangirls do it so what happens when he gets a maid called mikan but wait she docent go to that school so dose she have powers? Mx
1. Chapter 1

hello i bet you never seen my stories and thats because im a new author here this would be my first story

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Gakuen Alice **and I never will **

"**Natsume** Hyūga! For the last time our school does not offer such services no matter what rank you are no one will clean your dorm room that is the responsibility of the student you will just have to clean your room on your own and before you say anything else you cannot hire anyone out side this establishment " the principal told Natsume as Natsume sighed in frustration

later on

"Natsume why do want a maid ?" Ruka asked his best friend

"Simple have you seen my room lately have you seen the floor cus I haven't seen my floor in years and every morning I step on things that hurt and I really rather not know what I stepped in this morning trust me I need a maid "

"Come on its not that bad" Ruka said hesitantly

"Really then why don't you come over anymore "

"Eh eh hehehe um well……. Ok you got a point there"

"So will you help me try and get an assistant?"

"Yeah alright I guess you do need a maid "

"You think?" natsume said sarcastically

Next Morning in Natsumes room

Natsume tripped on my way to the bathroom "stupid shoes!" he muttered angrily as he lay on his floor he could smell something foul when he look for the source he found a bowl of rotten cereal making him want to puke "ugh ,I defiantly need a maid ugh that's disgusting i am not touching that " once again he was late to class because he couldn't find his other shoe "this is getting plain ridiculous" he thought as he got to class the teacher didn't say anything about him being late but Ruka did "why are you late this time" he smiled at Natsume "couldn't find my shoe" he said casually "hahaha really guess we should really start looking for that maid "he said "yeah well how do you suppose we do that?"they both though for awhile until Ruka said "well what if we find some one already in the academy to be your maid "he though to himself that's not that bad it didn't take long for the rumors about natsume seeking a maid got out to the whole school so they(natsume&ruka) only had to wait about 2..3 minutes until they had a long line of girls crowding him and Ruka trying to get hired as natsumes maid "its like a dream come true kyaaa!"random fan girl shouts"its like being his wife ironing his clothes in the morning cooking his favorite meal in th evening kyaaaa!!NATSUME PICK ME PICK ME !NO HES GANNA PICK ME!!" only this could be heard through out the school as the mob of fan girls fought over the maid position natsume and ruka ran trying to get away from the crazy fan girls"THIS wasn't a good idea!" natsume shouted as they ran into the boys bathroom the only place safe for now "I don't want any of those annoying crazy fan girls...(breath) near me they would probably molest me in my sleep or steal my clothes!"natsume said running out of breath "agreed we have to think of a new plan

the next day in class

natsume and ruka where thinking of plans "well what about one of your friends to be your maid he wouldn't steal your clothes or molest you.."ruka said "I don't want my friends to work for me "he said so they though again when a certain purple headed crab eating money stealing witch interrupted there thoughts and said "you know I can sell you one of my robot maids to clean your room "she said with ¥ . ¥ money signs in her eyes "NO knowing u you would probably put a camera in the robot then sell the videos to my fan girls" Natsume and Ruka nodded knowingly she then though and said "ok fine what if I get you a professional maid" Ruka and Natsume look at each other then ask "how we aren't allowed to bring people in from the outside ?" she smiles "i wont tell if you wont tell" he thinks for a moment "fine but what's in it for you" she gets that money stealing look in her eye "pay me 10000 rabbits a month" with out moment to spare Natsume replies "fine we have deal" they shake hands to seal the deal "nice doing business with you Hyūga"hotaru says with a evils smile natsumes notices but decides to ignore it"i just hope we don't get caught"Ruka says

Natsumes Pov

The next morning in class Hotaru (the purple headed crab eating money stealing witch) came up to me and Ruka with an envelop "here this is for you"

"What is it "I asked

"Just read it" so I opened the letter

15028 Farrington Road  
LONDON. B11  
Windsor Hill, UK 27514  
August 5, 2008

Dear Natsume Hyūga

Thank you for doing business with us we have received your money transfer via bank account we will be expecting your next payment by December 15 we have already chosen your live-in maid and as you requested your maid speaks Japanese and specializes in cleaning, and cooking all of our maid and butlers are highly trained to handle any situation with in reason. We guarantee you will be most satisfied with your maid your maid will be arriving this following week end in Tokyo, Japan in the requested address

Pastel 202, 2-25-5 Ohara  
Setagaya-ku Tokyo 156-0041 Alice Academy

Sincerely,

Adolf Rowland  
MHK Office

(smirk)

END OF FIRST CHAPTTER

sooo what do you think i apologize for any grammar error or miss spelled words

the next chapter is where the fun begins mahahahahahahaha the maid will finally arrive and who is this mystery maid (i bet anyone with a brain can figure this one out its so predictable its painful" .

HOW OLD ARE THEY YOU ASK? well i haven't decided yet i know its above 10 for sure but im still thinking about it feel free to put your opinion about age it could possible change the whole story :3

thank you for taking the time to read my story please review if you want me to continue the story if not totally flame


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Gakuen Alice **and I never will **

**N/A: to the first person who reviewed my story ****pinksapphire08**** and** **death's haunting lullaby**** who suggested they be 13 0r 14 now they are!! Yay thank you for reviewing my story as a special treat here is the next chapter to answer your questions **

**Chapter 2 **

**Its been2 days since I read the letter Hotaru gave me today my personal maid was arriving in Japan Hotaru had already devise a plan to get her into the academy unnoticed I don't know what the details are but Hotaru instructed me to leave my door open for tonight .**

**I had a mission tonight so I couldn't help with Hotaru plan but Ruka was helping instead I will thank him later still can't believe this is happening.**

**Later that night**

**When I came back from my mission it was 2 in the morning my right arm and left leg where injured while in battle although it wasn't severe I did lose a lot of blood as I entered my room through the window I collapsed on my floor from exhaustion I could start to feel the pain I was having a hard time seeing when I suddenly heard a noise at my door I looked up my vision was a l blurred but I knew it was her she gasp loudly when she was me and dropped her things running towards before I knew it I blacked out ….**

**next morning**

**The sunlight pierced thru the dark curtains as a sweet smell of bacon and eggs wafted thru the air causing me to wake up where was this smell coming from where my first thoughts when I remember last night that's right my maid had arrived last night I try to get up when I felt sharp pains in my arm and leg and fell back down on to my pillow "I hope you don't mind last night I tended to your wounds " she said as he entered my bed room with a tray of food setting it down on my side table "not at all I should be thanking you" I said she smiled at me she was quite beautiful I was little taken aback she looked around my age but she worked as a full time maid "so what's your name?" **

**Rewind Maids Pov **

**I was quite nervous this was my first real job all I've done so far where weekend maid services or vacations but nothing this long I was told I would stay here foe quite a long time but this is where I was born here in Tokyo Japan I was glad to be back but apparently I'm not allowed outside of this academy or form this room for that matter but I really needed this job I though as I was cooking bacon and eggs I heard a noise I guess he's up I bet he's still badly hurt from last night I wonder what happened "I hope you don't mind last night I tended to your wounds "I said as I entered his bed room an set his breakfast on his side table "not at all I should be thanking you" he said with a smile he looked much better now that he wasn't in pain oh his eyes were a deep shade of red l I had to admit he was quit handsome "so what's your name?"I was a little caught of guard "eh Oh Mikan sakura at your serves " **

**END OF CHAPTER TWO **

**Sooo did you ike it? **

**Age still don't know **

**This time I mean it if you don't review I will just delete the story I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews the more reviews the faster ill update Kay **


End file.
